Boundless Peaks Daros
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30957 |no = 1627 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 159 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 62, 92, 96, 100, 104 |normal_distribute = 20, 25, 35, 8, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 62, 65, 68, 92, 96, 100, 104 |bb_distribute = 11, 10, 8, 11, 10, 8, 15, 10, 8, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 62, 65, 68, 71, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116 |sbb_distribute = 9, 7, 6, 5, 9, 7, 6, 5, 12, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |ubb_distribute = 9, 6, 5, 4, 9, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 12, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As the oldest of the Imperial Gods and the bearer of profound wisdom, he likely could have deduced and eliminated the instigator behind the conflict amongst his brethren had they only heeded his warning. However, the root of the problem would have remained insoluble. Undoubtedly, Daros would have eventually acted to address this root cause, and felled the other Imperial Gods with his daughter's aid. But in doing so, he would have also stolen the blessings of fire and water from humanity. Indeed, humanity's development might have lagged behind its current pace considerably under the Verdant Emperor. |summon = So long as I still draw breath, I will not permit any sort of conflict. When conflicts sprout, I pull them out by the roots! |fusion = Thrive where I sow you, young seeds! Grow, and cover this world in green! Fire and water only lead to strife. |evolution = Frail little humans, you need not worry. Just allow me to keep you safe. |hp_base = 6657 |atk_base = 2513 |def_base = 2505 |rec_base = 2077 |hp_lord = 8638 |atk_lord = 3152 |def_lord = 3117 |rec_lord = 2593 |hp_anima = 9755 |rec_anima = 2295 |atk_breaker = 3450 |def_breaker = 2819 |def_guardian = 3415 |rec_guardian = 2444 |def_oracle = 2968 |rec_oracle = 3040 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Verdant Lord's Calamity |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, negates Def ignoring effects, enormously boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when HP is below 50% |lsnote = 250% BB Atk & 20% reduction |bb = Monolith Crusher |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, negates critical, elemental damage for 2 turns & slight Spark damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = 25% Spark reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Earthen Blade: Algebd |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max base HP, 15% HP, 180% Atk, 30% HP to Atk, Def, Rec & 350% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Ultimate Foundation |sbb_hpscale = true |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max base HP, 35% HP, 50% HP to Atk, Def, Rec & 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1600 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Purifying Blossom |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & negates all status ailments |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 30956 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to Atk, Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boost to Atk, Def when HP is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 4 BC |omniskill4_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill4_1_note = 25% chance of recovering 20-25% HP of damage taken |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill5_3_sp = 35 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = +5 HP boost, 20% HP boost total |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances SBB's hugely boosts BB Atk effect |omniskill5_4_note = +100% BB Atk, 450% BB Atk total |omniskill5_5_sp = 35 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_sp = 40 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Daros2 }}